La vie d'un ange
by Angemort
Summary: Une jeune fille vit dans la terreur de son propre père. Un matin elle découvre le corps de sa mère entouré de médicomage. Puis commence son histoire. Romance PPBZ
1. Chapter 1

La vie d'un ange

J'ai écris cette fic pour l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie, qui est le 9 février. Ma Cissa je te souhaite encore une fois un très bon anni pour tes 17 ans.

Gros Kisssss !

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenu dans mon monde.

Il est 7heures du matin, je décide enfin de me lever, sinon je vais devoir passé un sale quart d'heure.

Une fois debout, je file dans la salle de bain et me prépare un bain brûlant. Une fois dévêtue, je vois mon corps mutilé par les bons soins de mon père. Pour les corrections, il préfère de loin les méthodes moldues, elles laissent plus de traces qu'un simple doloris. Sortant de mes pensées, j'entre dans mon bain bouillant, mais je n'y resterai pas longtemps.

Même pas une demie heure plus tard, je sorts de ma salle de bain et j'entre dans mon dressing. Je choisis une robe anis ainsi qu'une robe de sorcier assortie.

Je sorts ensuite de ma chambre, direction la salle à manger. J'ai envi de parler à ma mère, cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlée toutes deux.

Mais en arrivant en bas de l'escalier principal, je vois plusieurs sorciers habillés de blanc affairés autour d'une personne à terre. La gorge serrée, je m'approche doucement, de peur de ce que vais découvrir, et je vois enfin la personne à terre. Et ce n'est autre que ma mère. Elle est entourée de médicomages.

A coté, je vois mon père, un masque triste sur le visage alors que ses yeux semblent jubiler de plaisir.

Puis son regard se lève vers moi une fraction de seconde avant de retomber sur le corps de ma mère.

Ensuite, un médicomage se lève, le regard grave dardé sur mon père puis sur moi. Il murmure ensuite quelque chose à mon père, que je compris, malgré le fait qu'il ait parlé à voix basse. Des larmes me montent aux yeux.

Plus jamais le doux mais triste regard de ma mère ne se posera sur moi ; je n'entendrais plus sa voix. Je ne la verrai plus. Pour la simple raison qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde.

5 minutes plus tard, un autre groupe de sorciers entre dans le manoir, guidés par un médicomage. Et ils emportèrent le corps sans vie de ma mère. Je retiens tant bien que mal mes larmes. Elles pourrons coulées quand je serais seule, mais pas maintenant. Sinon, je risquerais une nouvelle correction de la part de mon père.

Une fois les intrus partis, mon père me regarde et m'instruit que si je ne lui obéissais pas, j'aurais droit au même sort.

Puis il sort du manoir et transplane, sûrement chez la face de serpent, me laissant seule. Une fois sure qu'il était bel est bien parti, une larme roule sur ma joue, qui ouvre le bal, et mes joue son inondées de larmes. Je ne peux plus les arrêtée, je n'en ai pas la force.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, dans les environs de 17heures, j'entends mon père rentrer. Il pénètre dans le salon et me dit d'une voix dénue de tous sentiments :

« Pansy, vu les circonstances, je ne serai pas présente au manoir pendant un certain temps. Mais Lucius Malfoy a eut la bonté de me proposer de t'héberger chez lui pour le reste des vacances scolaires. Si j'entends que tu as fais le moindre écart, je viendrais personnellement te rendre une petite visite, et tu aura droit au même traitement de faveur que ta mère. »

Il fini sa phrase avec un rictus et un regard noir. Je ne peux que me plier à sa décision. Et au moins je serai tranquille jusqu'aux prochaines vacances.

« Bien père »

Sur ces mots, je déguerpis rapidement dans la sécurité de ma chambre. Puis je fais ma valise. Je passe le temps en lisant et me prive de dîner, pas vraiment envi de dîner en tête à tête avec mon bourreau. Puis je me couche.

Le lendemain, mon père est entré en furie dans ma chambre pendant que je me coiffe. Je le regarde apeurée, je suis en retard, voila la raison de sa colère. Il me lance plusieurs doloris en me sermonnant puis il sort de ma chambre.

Je me relève quelques minutes plus tard, le corps endoloris. Je fini rapidement de me coiffée, puis me précipite dans le hall. Mes affaires ont déjà été emmenées chez les Malfoy.

Mon père est furieux contre moi car je ne suis pas allé suffisamment vite pour lui.

Il m'attrape sans ménagement par le bras et nous transplanons au manoir Malfoy.

J'entre dans la propriété à la suite de mon père. Mon bras me fait mal, mais la douleur se ravive maintenant que mon père enserre à nouveau mon bras endoloris. J'ai envi de le faire lâcher mon bras, mais je n'aurai que plus mal.

La porte de la demeure s'ouvre et nous voyons Narcissa Malfoy.

Mon père entre puis je le suis timidement. Il s'entretient quelques minutes avec la maîtresse de maison puis me laisse ici, sans aucun regard, avec Mme Malfoy.

Une fois mon père partit, je ne peux retenir un soupir de soulagement, de liberté.

Depuis que mon père a découvert que j'ai la même « anormalité » que ma défunte mère, il a commencé à me battre et à abuser de moi. Personne d'autre n'est au courant de cela, car je peux transformer cette différence en quelque chose de moins visible.

Mais le soupir que je n'avais pas pu retenir un peu plus tôt n'est sûrement pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de l'occupante de la maison.

Mais elle ne dit rien et me fait signe de la suivre. En passant par un couloir donnant sur l'extérieur, je vois Drago et Blaise dans la piscine.

« Tu pourra les rejoindre dès que je t'aurais montré tes appartements pour les quelques semaines à venir, m'instruit Narcissa »

« Bien madame, remercie ai-je »

Nous somme enfin devant la porte de mes appartements et Mme Malfoy m'expliqua que les appartements de Drago et Blaise, qui loge également de la même façon que moi chez les Malfoy, sont à côté des miens. Puis elle me laisse en compagnie d'un elfe de maison :

« Bonjour madame, je suis Skwiki, votre elfe de maison durant votre séjour maîtresse. »

J'hoche la tête puis entreprend de visiter mes appartements qui contient une chambre - avec un lit à baldaquins couleurs rouge foncé tirant sur le noir et la tapisserie de la chambre assortie -, un salon aux tons violets, et une salle de bain toute en marbre blanc et des robinets, clenches, … en argent. Je mets fin à mon observation et enfile mon maillot de bain deux pièces noir. Je me démaquille rapidement, m'accroche mon paréo noir autour de la taille, chausse mes claquettes, saisie une serviette de plage et me précipite en dehors du manoir.

Mais, en chemin, je passe devant un miroir, et aperçois à ma grande horreur que mes cicatrices sont très visibles, ainsi que mes bleus.

Tant pis, je vais quand même à la piscine, j'ai un grand besoin de me changer les idées.

Une fois dehors, Drago et Blaise me font signe. J'avance vers eu. Je n'arrive plus à sourire depuis hier… J'espère cependant qu'ils ne vont pas remarquer mes blessures.

Manque de chance, les deux garçons semblent les avoirs remarqués.

Maintenant, je suis devant eux, ils voient encore mieux mes blessures.

« Pansy ? Que t'es t-il arrivé, s'inquiéta Blaise

Je… »

Je ne sais pas quoi leurs répondre, sinon mon père va me tuer.

« Pan' ? Répond nous s'il te plait ou je te force d'avaler le sérum de vérité. »

Je regarde Drago qui vient juste de parler. Je sais très bien qu'il en est capable alors je me lance. Après tout, Blaise et Drago sont mes meilleurs amis.

« C'est… Mon père, répondis-je difficilement »

Drago et Blaise donnent l'air d'être interloqués, je les comprends bien. Puis Drago continua :

« Que t'a-t-il fait Pansy ? Demande difficilement Drago »

Je le regarde, effrayée.

« Il… il me… bat et abuse de moi, dis-je craintivement de peur de voir mon père apparaître d'un seul coup. »

Les deux garçons me regardent avec une colère sourde à l'égard de mon père puis ils me consolent et Blaise me pose une question :

« Ta mère est au courant ? »

Je le regarde, la déchirure de mon cœur s'ouvre encore un peux plus, et mes larmes coulent à nouveaux sur mes joues.

« Elle… elle est… morte…hier, dis-je entre deux sanglot »

Les yeux de mes deux amis s'ouvrent d'étonnement. Ils ne se seraient jamais attendus à cela.

Je les regarde, en larme puis murmure

« Bienvenu dans mon monde »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Fini la solitude

Après mes quelques révélations, Drago, Blaise et moi décidons d'aller un peu nous changer les idées.

Nous restons quelques heures dans la piscine et Blaise réussi à me faire sourire. Puis un elfe de maison s'approche de nous et nous informe que le dîner est bientôt prés.

Nous sortons ensuite de l'eau puis nous filons dans nos chambres pour nous changer.

J'enfile une jupe noire et un débardeur bleu, puis je sorts de ma chambre pour attendre les garçons.

Ils arrivent deux minutes plus tard, eux aussi ont renoncé aux robes de sorciers à cause de la chaleur.

Ensemble, nous descendons dans la salle à manger.

Malheureusement, une fois en bas, je m'aperçois que les Malfoy ont de la visite, qui n'est autre que mon maudit de père. Je déglutie difficilement et suit Drago qui nous mène sur la terrasse pour patienter en attendant le repas.

Pendant le dîner, je suis assise juste en face de mon père. Je fais en sorte qu'il ne trouve pas un prétexte pour me punir.

A la fin du dîner, mon père demande à me parler en privé. Je regarde Blaise et Drago affolée, mais ils ne peuvent rien faire, je le sais.

J'entre à la suite de mon père dans un petit salon. Il lève sa baguette quelques secondes puis la rabaisse. Je déglutie en attendant la sentence.

Plusieurs minutes passent ainsi et mon père commence à me parler, cherchant la moindre faille. Puis à bout de patience, il me lance un doloris. Il se délecte de ma souffrance, puis s'approche de moi, un couteau à la main et glisse la lame sur ma peau qu'elle entaille, et qui laisse s'échapper le liquide vital.

Quand il a enfin fini son œuvre, il me laisse agonisante sur le sol du petit salon, dans une marre de sang noir, mon sang.

J'entends vaguement des bruits de pas et des cris, tout cela me semble très lointain.

Je pense que Drago a du parlé à son père du traitement que m'inflige quotidiennement mon père.

Je sens une présence douce à mes cotés qui me rappelle celle de ma mère dans des cas similaires. Puis tout devient noir.

J'ouvre mes yeux, je suis allongée dans mon lit il me semble. Je tourne la tête vers la droite et je vois Drago, endormi sur un fauteuil. Je tourne ensuite lentement la tête sur la droite, et je vois Blaise réveillé.

Il me regarde puis sourie.

Je lui demande :

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Eh bien, une fois que tu es entrée avec ton père dans le salon, Drago et moi avons alerté M. Malfoy, et lui avons répété ce que tu nous as dit un peu plus tôt. Quand on est entré dans le salon, tu étais toute en sang, on t'as sauvée, mais de justesse. En ce qui concerne ton père, il a eut une violente dispute avec le père de Dray, et je te conseil d'évité ton père. D'ailleurs, la mère de Drago voudrait que tu ne retournes pas avec ce monstre, qui en plus a tué ta mère. Je pense que ton père ne veut plus avoir rien à voir avec toi, puisqu'il a envoyé toutes tes affaires ici, et que M. Malfoy a fait les papiers pour être ton tuteur et te tenir éloigné de ton père, m'informe Blaise.

-Merci.

-Je te remercie également de l'avoir mise au courant Blaise, dit Lucius, à coté de son épouse.

-De rien M. Malfoy, répond Blaise.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas nous appeler comme ça, dit Narcissa. Appelle nous Narcissa et Lucius je préfèrerait, et ça compte aussi pour toi jeune fille. »

Je constate ensuite que Drago est réveillé. Celui semble avoir entendu toute la discussion. Je lui sourie, puis un dilemme se pose en moi. Dois-je révéler mon secret à mes amis et à Lucius et Narcissa ? Cette question me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai appris que Lucius est mon tuteur.

Lucius et Narcissa prennent congés de nous et s'en vont de la chambre.

Je regarde mes deux amis, puis voyant l'heure, je leur propose d'allé faire un tour dans la piscine car je suis complètement guérie.

Ils me regardent avec un sourire puis filent dans leurs chambres respectives pour se mettre en maillot de bain.

Pendant se temps, je me tire hors de mon lit et enfile mon maillot de bain noir deux pièces. Me sentant lasse d'un coup, je me tourne, dos au miroir et j'observe mon dos. Mis à part les cicatrices, rien d'autre n'est visible, hormis un petit point blanc au milieu du dos. Je me concentre, puis ce point grandi et se divise pour finalement former un tatouage en forme d'ailes d'ange. Je les regarde. Depuis combien de temps ne les ai-je pas vu ? Je réfléchie, puis je réalise que cela date du premier jour où je l'ai vu.

Mon dos est maintenant orné de mon tatouage. Il me rend fière.

Je mets un paréo en vitesse en entendant les garçons s'impatienter devant la porte. Je me suis résignée à leur dire mon secret. Et puis, il me demanderons immanquablement d'où vient mon tatouage et alors je devrai tout leur avouer.

-T'en a mi du temps, dit Drago, faussement vexé.

Je rigole puis les pousses en avant.

Nous arrivons devant la piscine. Jusque la, on avait tous marché de front et aucun des deux n'avait vu mon dos. Mais maintenant, se n'était plus le cas. Alors sans réfléchir, je me débarrasse de mon paréo et me jette dans la piscine. En sortant la tête de la piscine, je suis dos à yeux et malheureusement pour moi, mes cheveux noirs ne sont pas assez long. Il l'arrive qu'au milieu du dos et les garçons ont pu voir mon tatouage. Je les regarde puis hausse les épaules comme pour dire que je leur expliquerai plus tard. Cependant, il ne semblent pas avoir compris le message, car il tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre avec un regard étonné. Je me demande pourquoi. Puis Blaise ferme les yeux une minute puis les rouvres. Drago fait pareil.

Je commence à me poser des questions. Connaissent-ils la signification de ce tatouage ? La gorge serrée je prends parole.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ton tatouage, répond simplement Blaise.

Je le regarde et fronce les sourcils. Comment peut il savoir ? Je joue la carte de l'innocence.

-Quoi avec mon tatouage ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocente Pan', répond Drago. On sait parfaitement ce que ça veut dire.

-Et comment le savez vous ? je leur demande

-Devine, me dit Blaise.

Puis il lance un regard à Drago et celui-ci se tourne ainsi que Blaise. Mes yeux s'agrandissent. Dans le dos de mes deux amis, je vois un tatouage similaire au mien, sauf la couleur. Rouge pour Drago et noir pour Blaise tant di que le mien est blanc. Je les regarde avec des yeux étonnés.

-Vous aussi ?

-Oui, me répondit Blaise. Nous aussi.

Ce jour la, je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Je viens d'apprendre que mes deux amis ont le même secret que moi. Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres et je sors de la piscine pour me jeter dans leurs bras. Je ne suis plus seule.


End file.
